22
by mutemuia
Summary: ¿Qué te importa un número cuando ya no te importa nada?


**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** _Skip Beat!_ no me pertenece, pero ya sabemos eso…

* * *

 **22**

El día era oscuro y gris, de ese gris plomizo que amenaza lluvia. Las nubes se reflejan contra los cristales de los edificios, robándole la luz al día. Ren está de pie entre la multitud, convertida en borrones sin color, en imprecisas figuras de rasgos indefinidos, que parecían moverse con extrema rapidez, masas de rostros anónimos que se abrían ante él y luego seguían su camino, ignorándolo, como si quisieran huir del frío, o quizás era solo él, que ya no sentía casi nada, anclado en el tiempo, condenado a la inmovilidad, porque su corazón se había detenido tres días antes.

Él ya vivió así una vez, al borde de abismos de resentimiento y pozos de culpa.

Pero a diferencia de aquellos aciagos días, quería creer que ahora era más sensato y más fuerte. Ella le había enseñado que cuando la vida te golpea y te pone a prueba, caes, caes y te estrellas contra tu dolor, mientras el mundo dentro de ti se rompe en pedazos, pero es tu obligación contigo mismo ponerte de nuevo en pie. Aunque te arrastres sobre la sangre de tus heridas, aunque sientas que te fallan las fuerzas… Incluso aunque no quieras… Debes hacerlo porque tienes una vida por vivir.

Kyoko se lo enseñó.

Y lo hará. Transformará sus heridas en cicatrices, se sacudirá el polvo del camino y volverá a ponerse en pie… Sí, pero no hoy ni mañana… Cuando el dolor de haberla perdido duela un poco menos… Le debe al menos eso…

Quizás ella le perdone algún día…

—Ren… —La voz suave de Yashiro hace que se voltee hacia él, y con un gesto le señala hacia las puertas de LME. Oh, sí… Entrará y hará lo que sabe hacer. Fingirá, actuará su mejor papel y saludará, agradecerá los parabienes y se pondrá su mejor sonrisa, porque hoy —maldita sea— es su cumpleaños.

El respetuoso silencio de Yashiro era como un grito que solo le recordaba lo roto que estaba.

* * *

La horrible jornada termina por fin y Ren conduce de vuelta a su apartamento vacío y sin vida. Ella ya no cocinará más allí, ya no habrá más cenas, ni charlas compartidas… Ya no habrá nadie que se preocupe por _su correcta alimentación_ … Ella no volverá…

Aquella última noche, cuando Kyoko se marchó y cerró la puerta, se llevó los colores de su vida consigo…

Ese es su castigo por hacerle daño… Es lo justo.

Y en algún momento, deberá aprender a vivir sin el calor de su sonrisa. Deberá vivir de recuerdos, de sueños y de esperanzas frustradas, y cuando la soledad y la añoranza le alcancen, la evocará como siempre debió haber vivido: con los ojos llenos de estrellas y el alma abierta a la ilusión. Feliz…, como si la tristeza nunca la hubiera tocado…

El mundo resulta mucho más frío sin Kyoko a su lado…

El ascensor llega a su piso y Ren encamina sus pasos hacia su apartamento, y definitivamente debe estar desvariando y haber perdido la cabeza por completo porque no hay forma humana de que Kyoko esté sentada en el suelo frente a la puerta de su apartamento.

Pero los fantasmas no se sorprenden al verte ni hacen ruido cuando la cabeza les choca con una puerta, ¿verdad?

Es real… Ella está aquí…

Kyoko se levanta con rapidez, con una mano sobre el chichón que acaba de hacerse y su bolso entonces cae y se vuelca, desperdigando todas sus cosas por el suelo del pasillo. Ambos se apresuran a recoger lo que pueden y a devolverlo al bolso. Lo hacen en silencio, evitando mirarse, evitando tocarse siquiera por accidente, y creando en el proceso una especie de tierra de nadie entre los dos hecha de llaves y pañuelos.

Pero al final estos también son recogidos, y cuando ya no queda nada tras lo que ocultar su inquietud, ella alza el rostro hacia él y con los labios apretados exhala un suspiro de malhumorada determinación.

El corazón de Ren se acelera inevitablemente, porque en sus ojos no está esa misma mirada de traicionado dolor de tres noches atrás, cuando él le rompió el corazón.

Ella ladea la cabeza, todavía mirándolo, quizás preguntándose qué diablos hacía aquí, en el mismo sitio del que se marchó para nunca volver.

Con un nuevo suspiro —un poco más suave esta vez, se atrevería a decir Ren—, se pone en pie y él la imita, sosteniéndole la mirada, buscando en sus ojos algún indicio de perdón, o al menos, de que no lo odia.

—Esto lo cambia todo, ¿verdad? —pregunta ella, con un tinte de ansiedad en la voz.

Él lo sabe… Este delicado equilibrio que tenían Tsuruga Ren y Mogami Kyoko, esta danza de pasos invisibles que los acercaba y los alejaba, quedó destruido con solo tres palabras: _Corn soy yo…_

Porque a pesar de todo, aunque ella jamás pueda perdonar a Tsuruga Ren, Corn siempre tendrá un lugar en el corazón de Kyoko.

Él asiente muy despacio, tratando de aparentar una calma que no siente en absoluto, porque ella está aquí, de nuevo hablando con él.

—Me besaste —continúa ella.

—Te dije que te amaba —le contesta él. Y ella juraría que casi podía ver destellos de verde en sus ojos de Tsuruga Ren.

—Lo dijiste, sí —Y exhala otro suspiro, profundo y audible—. ¿Es cierto?

—Te amo.

Es la segunda vez que él declara esa verdad de su corazón en voz alta. Y ambas a la misma persona… Él espera — _desea, anhela_ — que Kyoko entienda y acepte que no importa quién las pronuncie (Ren, Corn, incluso Cain con su juramento…), porque cada palabra es verdadera, y todos ellos son pedazos de sí mismo, parte de este Kuon que ella ha traído de nuevo a la existencia…

Y con esas dos palabras, tan breves y tan grandes, Kyoko cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños. Ren la ve estremecerse, luchando contra fantasmas invisibles, contra años de abandono y soledad. Ren aguarda, con el aliento enganchado en la garganta, porque jamás como ahora dependió de la decisión de otra persona. Quizás porque nunca antes amó con el corazón, porque Kyoko es su primer y único amor, y se siente como si en las manos de ella yaciera todo su futuro.

Cuando los abre, a él se le escapa un jadeo brusco, sorprendido, porque vuelve a ver en sus ojos el firmamento lleno de estrellas.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Corn… —y la más suave y dulce de sus sonrisas, esas que solo tiene para Corn, agracia su rostro.

A él, le vuelan en el pecho mil mariposas de júbilo, de perdón y de enamorada esperanza.

—Gracias, Kyoko-chan —le responde él, sin poder hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, con la sonrisa más sincera y más feliz, nacida desde el corazón.

Diez de febrero, once y seis de la noche. Veintidós años. El momento exacto en que Kyoko volvió a su vida y lo aceptó tal como era… Ese es el regalo más grande que ella podía ofrecerle… Un nuevo comienzo sin mentiras, sin verdades que ocultar, un nuevo principio basado en la confianza, con el corazón abierto y el alma llena de esperanza, para aprenderse de nuevo o quizás para recordar lo que siempre supieron.

La puerta de su apartamento se cierra y a ellos le queda por delante ese camino que empiezan a recorrer juntos. Afuera llueve, y las luces de la ciudad parecen brillar con más fuerza, reflejándose en cada gotita de agua, creando destellos de luz que desafían a la oscuridad. Es de noche, sí, pero tras aquella puerta amanece en sus corazones.


End file.
